Depuis le Début
by a.a.k88
Summary: Ca commence à la fin de Rivalités, avec Cordy qui s’en va avec Groo.


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre: **Depuis le Début  
**Auteur: **Kelly22

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimation: **PG  
**Résumé: **Ca commence à la fin de _Rivalités_, avec Cordy qui s'en va avec Groo.   
**Spoilers: **durant _Rivalités_.  
**Dénégations: **Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

Les bébés peuvent sentir les choses. Ils peuvent dire certaines choses quand vous les portez. Quand vous baissez les yeux sur eux. Les bébés savent simplement.

Angel en était convaincu. Connor s'était comporté différemment toute la soirée. Depuis que Cordy avait passé la porte de l'hôtel. Depuis qu'Angel lui avait dit de prendre du temps pour elle. Depuis qu'elle avait choisi Groo et laissé Angel presque engourdi par la souffrance.

C'était comme si Connor pouvait voir qu'Angel était bouleversé; il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pleurait pas mais… Il n'y avait pas de doux babillages ni de sourires gazouilleurs. Angel n'en était pas certain, mais on aurait dit que le bébé broyait du noir avec son père.

Le petit garçon, venant juste d'être nourri, était silencieusement content, couché dans les bras de son père. Ils se tenaient devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'Angel, regardant Los Angeles—une L.A. qui semblait juste un tout petit peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Elle était un peu plus laide, pensa Angel. Il y avait peu de romance dans la ligne d'horizon qui s'étendait devant lui. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir ces pensées. Il ne voulait pas que son fils voie le monde de la même façon qu'il le voyait en ce moment. Donc il chercha quelque chose de radieux sur quoi se concentrer.

"Tu vois là-haut, Connor? Ces lumières scintillantes? Ce sont les étoiles. Tu sais dire étoiles?" demanda-t-il à son fils. Le bébé ouvrit la bouche, mais uniquement pour y plonger quelques doigts. Angel sourit. "Ce n'est rien. Tu auras plein de temps pour parler plus tard." Il regarda le bébé pendant un moment. La vie n'était pas si mal. Il avait Connor.

"Bref," murmura-t-il, levant les yeux vers le ciel une fois encore, "ce sont les étoiles. On ne sait pas toujours en voir autant." Il sentit Connor hocher légèrement la tête et décida de le prendre comme de la compréhension. "Et cette lumière là-bas, qui bouge et clignote un peu? C'est un avion. Mais je parie que tu ne sais pas encore dire 'avion' non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca viendra." En réponse, le bébé suça bruyamment ses doigts.

Angel continua de parler. Il y avait un petit réconfort à partager des choses avec son enfant. "Ta Tante Cordy, elle est probablement dans cet avion à l'instant même," dit Angel. Comme s'il sentait la détresse de son père, Connor ôta sa main de sa bouche et la posa contre la joue d'Angel. Angel tourna sa bouche pour embrasser la paume de la main minuscule. "Elle va probablement dans un endroit chaud et ensoleillé. Où elle va se balader à moitié nue et boire des boissons appelées 'Sexe sur la Plage'—ou quelque chose de tout aussi moche. Paradant dans un petit bikini blanc."

"Rouge en fait."

Angel fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour faire face à la porte. Cordélia se tenait là, vêtue des mêmes habits qu'elle portait tout à l'heure, avec une expression stupéfiée sur le visage. Angel cligna des yeux quelques fois pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là. Dernièrement, il avait des rêves éveillés assez intenses.

"Excuse-moi?" bégaya-t-il, faisant nerveusement rebondir le bébé.

Elle se tint immobile sur le seuil. "Rouge. Mon bikini? Il est rouge," lui dit-elle avec un sourcil relevé. "Et j'aime à penser que je ne parade pas. Je me pavane peut-être, mais je ne suis pas trop une paradeuse."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Les compétences de conversation d'Angel n'étaient pas en forme pour le moment.

"Je ne sais pas," avoua Cordy alors qu'elle avançait dans sa chambre et s'approchait près de la fenêtre où il se tenait toujours. Connor tendit le bras vers elle et fit "Ahh," comme s'il essayait de dire "viens ici et prend-moi dans tes bras." Angel savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait et enviait la capacité du bébé à simplement demander ce qu'il voulait.

"J'ai pensé que je devais venir voir si tu allais bien," dit Cordy, se déplaçant pour se tenir en face de lui. Elle passa un doigt dans le V de sa chemise, se pencha vers lui et jeta un oeil sous le vêtement, sur le bandage blanc que Fred avait appliqué tout à l'heure. "On dirait que tu es rafistolé," remarqua-t-elle et elle lâcha sa chemise. Elle commença à reculer d'un pas et lâcha un petit cri quand elle découvrit que Connor avait attrapé une mèche de ses cheveux.

Angel prit immédiatement la main du bébé. "Oh. Connor. Lâche… c'est tout," dit Angel alors qu'il libérait les cheveux de la poigne du bébé.

Cordy se pencha vers le visage du bébé. "Connor, est-ce que tu me tirais les cheveux? OH, je vois, tu crois que tu peux juste me faire des œillades et être pardonné? Hé bien, tu as raison. Espèce de petit homme à femmes — ce n'est clairement pas un trait que tu as hérité." Elle leva les yeux vers Angel pour voir s'il avait saisi la petite remarque. 

"Hey!"

Elle l'ignora en lui prenant le bébé des bras. Angel resta là près de la fenêtre, alors qu'elle se promenait dans la pièce, communiquant avec son fils en une série de "oooh" et "ahhh." Ca avait l'air si naturel et si parfait et Angel eut envie de capturer ce moment pour toujours. Ces deux-là ensemble étaient tellement beaux que ça faisait mal de regarder. En fait, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter plus longtemps. Il eut soudainement envie qu'elle s'en aille.

"Ecoute, il est assez tard, Cor…et je vais bien donc—"

"En fait," dit-elle, s'asseyant sur le lit d'Angel et posant Connor en sûreté, au milieu, "Je voulais te parler." Rassurée que le bébé n'allait pas rouler hors du lit, elle leva les yeux, fixant directement Angel. "Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de dire cette nuit-là?"

C'était si surprenant, si inattendu, qu'il fallu un moment à Angel pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait, au juste. Il lui fallu beaucoup moins de temps pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse lui dire. Il décida de jouer à l'imbécile.

"Euh, quelle nuit?"

Elle plissa les yeux. Elle avait toujours été capable de voir à travers lui. "La nuit du ballet."

Elle attendait qu'il réponde. Angel gagna du temps. "Hum, mince, je ne sais pas."

"Ca ne date que de quelques jours," fit remarquer Cordy.

"Désolé. Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas." Il mentait, évidemment. Il n'y avait pas un moment de cette nuit dont il ne se souvenait pas, dont il ne se souviendrait pas pour toujours.

Elle soupira, irritée. "C'est amusant. Parce que, depuis que je suis partie d'ici tout à l'heure, je me souviens."

"Euh, de quoi exactement te souviens-tu?" demanda Angel. Si Cordélia était venue ici pour lui dire encore plus de bêtises sur la partie guillerette de cette nuit-là, Angel pensa qu'il allait peut-être simplement sauter par la fenêtre.

Elle jeta un œil au bébé, puis focalisa son regard sur lui. "Des trucs que tu as dit. Des trucs que tu as presque dit."

Angel pensa que c'était assez vague. "Comme quoi?" Il avait presque dit beaucoup de choses.

_Cordy se tenant à l'extérieur de sa chambre. "Tu es…"_

_Les coulisses du ballet. "T'embrasser…ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux…"_

Elle interrompit sa rêverie. "Ces trucs quand on est rentré à la maison. Comme de quoi tu voulais que ce soit nouveau. Recommencer depuis le début." Angel soupira presque de soulagement. Il pouvait trouver une explication pour ça. "Et je suis presque sûre que tu m'as appelée 'la plus belle fille que tu ais jamais vue'" ajouta Cordy. Trois ans à L.A. et la femme disait toujours à peu près tout ce qu'elle pensait.

En un acte démentiel d'auto-préservation, Angel essaya de changer de sujet. "Oh, hey, où est Groo? En bas? Je ne devrais pas aller lui dire bonjour?"

"Groo fait ses valises à mon appartement," dit succinctement Cordélia. Angel grimaça intérieurement à ça. Oh oui. Ils partaient ensemble. Sur une île déserte où elle boirait une potion et le com-shuckerait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il détestait Groo.

"Tu sais, ce Groo, c'est vraiment un... un type super. Vraiment," lui dit Angel.

Elle le regarda de près, pour voir ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. "Oui, c'en est un," approuva-t-elle. Elle fit une pause, comme si elle essayait de le provoquer. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie cet après-midi ? Pourquoi était-elle obligée de venir remuer le couteau dans la plaie? Elle prit Connor, se dirigea vers le berceau et déposa le bébé groggy, pressant un bisou sur son front. "Groo ferait n'importe quoi pour moi," dit-elle à Angel. "Il traverserait des dimensions. Il se battrait pour moi."

"N'importe quel champion le ferait," lui dit doucement Angel.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait," répondit Cordy. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose chez lui, jauger sa réaction.

Tout son corps se raidit devant l'attention, les poils sur ses bras s'hérissèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas essayer de dire…ils ne pouvaient pas avoir cette conversation. Pas maintenant. Avec elle sur le point de partir avec Groo. Il ne dit rien. Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

"Tu ne t'es pas battu pour moi," continua Cordy, une fois qu'elle vit qu'il ne prévoyait pas de répondre. "Angel, pourquoi tu m'as laissée partir?"

"Hein?"

"Aujourd'hui," dit-elle. "Pourquoi tu m'as laissée partir aujourd'hui?"

"Cor, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles—"

"Angel," dit Cordy, devenant clairement irritée. Elle s'avança juste devant lui. "Ceci," dit-elle, faisant des gestes entre eux. "Quoi qu'il se passe ou ne se passe pas entre nous. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je suis lente, mais pas stupide. Je suis rentrée à la maison et j'y ai réfléchi et… Ceci, c'est là depuis un moment déjà. Depuis déjà avant Groo et le ballet. Depuis avant que Connor ne soit né. Depuis… bon sang, depuis combien de temps ça dure?"

Angel secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à cette question. "Je—"

"Pourquoi tu m'as laissée partir?" Cette fois, sa voix semblait moins conflictuelle. Moins sure.

Il la regarda pendant un moment, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre. "Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le faire Cordélia?"

"Quoi?"

Angel soupira inutilement. "Il vient ici et il peut te donner tellement plus que je, euh, je veux dire, que n'importe qui ne pourrait." Il se retourna, sachant qu'il le devait à Cordélia de lui faire face. "Personne ne pourrait t'aimer comme ça." Elle souleva un sourcil, questionnant la validité de cette déclaration. Il se dépêcha d'ajouter. "Tu mérites quelqu'un avec qui tu peux t'asseoir dans le soleil."

Elle baissa la tête vers ses pieds. Quand elle la releva, ses yeux étincelaient, brillant de frustration. "Espèce de salaud suffisant et imbu de ta personne." La bouche Angel s'ouvrit grand. Cordy ne faisait que s'échauffer. "D'où est-ce que tu viens à décider de ce que je mérite? De ce dont j'ai besoin ? De ce dont j'ai envie?

"Cordy, j'ai juste—"

"Tu as juste quoi?" interrompit-elle. "Laisse-moi te demander ceci Angel. Tu crois vraiment que ça a de l'importance de s'asseoir au soleil avec quelqu'un, si c'est la MAUVAISE personne?" Elle respirait fort maintenant. "Tu as ce sens tordu du... du devoir et ça... ça me donne juste... ça me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux. Je te connais si bien. Je sais exactement pourquoi tu crois que tu l'as fais. Tu as éliminé mon choix dans cette affaire parce que tu avais peur que je te choisisse, pas vrai? Tu avais peur que je sacrifie des choses que je mérite soi-disant et que je manquerais parce que je te choisirais, pas vrai?"

Il acquiesça lentement.

"FAUX," lui dit Cordélia avec force. "Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as VRAIMENT pas donner de choix ? Pourquoi tu n'as même pas pris la peine de m'informer que j'avais le choix entre toi et Groo? Parce que tu avais peur que je te choisisses PAS."

Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir et Groo pouvait aller au soleil et…. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'avait pas eu peur de dire à Cordélia ce qu'il ressentait et qu'elle parte quand même. Ca, ce n'était tellement pas vrai. Il commença à le lui dire. "Ce n'est pas—"

"Si Angel, ça l'est," dit-elle. Elle semblait fatiguée maintenant. Elle recula pour se rasseoir sur le bord du lit. "Tu avais peur que je ne te choisisse pas. Parce que je ne suis pas Darla, qui te voulait assez pour te TRANSFORMER. Je ne suis Dru, que tu as littéralement créée pour te vénérer. Je ne suis pas Buffy, me languissant de toi comme une écolière." Elle commençait à les énumérer sur ses doigts maintenant. "Je ne t'apprécie pas malgré moi comme c'était le cas de Kate, je ne combine pas le désir avec l'envie de te blesser comme Lilah. Et je n'ai pas l'adoration du gros héros comme Fred." Elle mordit sa lèvre, comme si elle essayait de décider si elle devait continuer ou non. "Parce qu'avec moi, tu n'es pas un garçon Irlandais et ivre, ni Angélus, ni mon premier amour, ni mon ennemi, ni mon sauveur." Elle se força à se lever. "Avec moi, tu es juste toi. Angel. Et tu ne pensais pas que je choisirais Angel."

Il digéra tout ça. Laissa les mots rouler sur lui et fut contrarié quand il commença à être d'accord. Pas avec tout. Mais elle marquait un point.

"Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation. "Est-ce que tu m'aurais choisi?"

"Je... je ne sais pas." Dit Cordélia. "Tu viens avec une tonne de bagages. On travaille ensemble — ce qui n'est jamais une bonne idée. Et tu n'es pas exactement stellaire pour communiquer."

Angel acquiesça, comprenant. Elle ne l'aurait pas choisi, même s'il avait dit qu'il—

"Evidemment," continua-t-elle, "tu es également mon meilleur ami, ce qui est un plus. Et tu es très séduisant."

Maintenant Angel n'était plus sûr. Elle était parvenue à éviter habilement la question. Et maintenant elle prenait son sac. Elle partait maintenant?

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" s'écria-t-il.

"Je dois aller aider Groo à faire ses valises," dit Cordy.

Donc c'était la réponse à la question. Elle s'en allait quand même avec Groo. Elle n'aurait pas choisi Angel. Même s'il s'y était attendu, la douleur afflua, fraîche et nouvelle.

"Oh, ouais," marmonna-t-il. "Je suis surpris que tu ais fini tes valises avant lui."

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Cordélia. Elle avança jusqu'à lui et regarda par la fenêtre, la ville derrière lui. Puis elle le regarda. "Je ne vais nulle pas. Groo rentre chez lui."

"Quoi! Mais…comment... Je…oh." Angel était choqué. Ce n'était pas possible que toutes les femmes soient aussi déroutantes. Elle devait être un cas spécial. Groo partait et elle restait et…elle avait choisi. Il ne lui avait pas demandé, et elle avait quand même choisi. Elle l'avait choisi lui. Et…elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Attends" dit-il, se précipitant vers elle, s'éloignant enfin de la fenêtre. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant?"

"Je ne suis pas sure," dit Cordy et c'était un peu réconfortant qu'il n'était pas la seule personne inquiète pour l'avenir. "Une partie de ça dépend de toi," dit-elle.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu veux que moi et toi, on—"

"Recommence." Elle fit courir lentement un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Depuis le début."

Elle se pencha, l'embrassa doucement à l'endroit où son doigt était, et s'en alla.

C'était amusant. Elle s'en allait loin de lui, tout comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois, ça ne le laissa pas dans une marre de souffrance et de désir. Cette fois ça le fit sourire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait de l'espoir. Elle partait et il n'avait pas plus que de l'espoir, mais c'était assez. Il retourna près de la fenêtre et la regarda quitter l'hôtel. Les étoiles semblaient plus brillantes que vingt minutes auparavant. Il ri doucement.

Du berceau, son fils intervint, un babillage de sons de bébé. Les bébés peuvent sentir ces choses-là.

Fin.


End file.
